Where have you been all my life
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Fimogen and FionaxOC. Fiona and Imogen both have trouble. Fiona is in a abusive relationship and Imogens' dad has brain troubles and forgets things easily. Rated M mostly because of the last chapter. Was T orginally but I got 2 reviews saying I should change that, thanx 4 letting me know. NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE! Fiona will dump her abusive gf and go to Imogen.
1. Fiona has an abusive girlfriend

**My second Fimogen story. Fiona Coyne is a high school senior who's life is upside down. She lives with an abusive girlfriend named Polly Turner and can't turn to her parents because she doesn't know her dad, and her mom's under house arrest, she also has a brother who's out of the house and all on his own. In another part of town, Imogen Moreno is having just as much trouble with her life as Fiona. Her dad had a disease that affects his brain (Not sure how it's spelled and I don't wanna try because I probably won't even be close.) and she doesn't even know her mother. Fiona and Imogen go to the same school together, Degrassi high school. The two are already best friends, but overtime their friendship will evolve into something more. From the POV of Fimogen.**

**Fiona's POV**

I had gotten home from a long and troubling day at school, my life at home wasn't much better. I was in a relationship with a girl named Polly Turner and she started out as one of the sweetest girls I've ever met, but then a little while after she and I started dating I noticed changes in her and I sometimes feared for my life around her.

Polly had came out of the bedroom we share wearing barely anything clothes except for a pair of slippers. She'd been sleeping and she told me before she likes to sleep without any clothes on except in the winter, but at this point it was currently spring so the temprature outside was pleasant.

Anyways she asked me "How was your day, honey?" she then walked up to me and began taking off my clothes kissing my body and laying me down on the couch.

I opened my mouth to answer, but she stopped me and kissed me and moved her tongue deep inside my mouth.

I was okay with her doing this from time to time, but now she does it to me like every single day and I'm getting sick of it.

I pushed her away and asked as sweelty as I could "Could you please stop and listen to me?" I knew it was a mistake to do this because I'd done it before and she's hit me, but I guess I hadn't learned my lesson quite yet.

Polly got mad at me and I looked down and saw she had put her hand into a fist.

I said "I'm sorry, Polly, I truly am! Please don't hurt me."

I was too late she punched me hard across the face and started slapping me back and forth.

I began to cry and tried begging her to stop.

I said "PLEASE STOP HITTING ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO UPSET YOU! I'M SO SORRY!"

She shouted at me "YOU'RE NOT SORRY, BITCH AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I tried to run away from her another nistake I've made other times.

She squeezed my arm tightly and said "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Everything went so well between Polly and I at first. She was the sweetest and most generous girl I'd ever known other than my best friend Imogen Moreno. Now Polly was turning into a monster who I didn't even know anymore.

**There's Fionas' troubles at home. The next chapter will be focussed on Imogen and her issues at home.**


	2. Imogen has a forgettful dad

**In this chapter we learn about imogens' troubles about her dad. There will also be more of Fiona and her troubles with Polly in this chapter.**

**Imogens' POV**

I'd gotten home from a long day at school just like my best friend Fiona and my dad asked "Natalie is that you?"

Natalie is the name of my mother who I haven't had contact with in a long time. My dad has brain issues and he forgets things very eaisly.

I called to him "It's me, dad! Imogen!"

He asked me confused "Who are you?"

I sighed and shouted almost on the brink of tears "I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" I knew it wasn't right for me to yell at him. It wasn't his fault he didn't know who I was. I felt ashamed and immeadately said "Sorry for yelling at you, dad. It's just hard for me to watch you struggle day to day with your dementia." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore after that, they began to flow down my face like a stream. This was just so difficult for me, I mean my own dad doesn't even know me. I pretty much have no family because I hardly know my mom, my dad has severe brain troubles, and one day after he came home, my dad accidently ran over my pet dog Volta **(That is a reference to the episode nerver ever part 1.)**

He hugged me and said "It's alright, I believe you even if I may not know entirely who you are." he then wiped the tears from my eyes like any dad would do for his daughter.

I sniffled and said "Thanks, dad. I appreciate the comfort," I then turned sad again and asked "But if you don't even know who I am, how is it going to help me?"

My dad asked "Well, do you have anybody you can turn to?"

I said "I do and I'll go call her right now." I then went upstairs to call my best friend Fiona Coyne.

When I got into my room I pulled out my cell, went to my speed dial, and pressed number 2. My dad was number one on my speed dial so that I'm able to check up on him and see how he's doing.

I heard the phone ring twice before I heard a fimilar voice on the other end, but it wasn't Fiona, it was her girlfriend Polly.

Polly asked "Who is this and what do you want?"

I said to ger "Hey Polly, it's Imogen. I'd like to speak to Fiona, please."

I could hear crying on the other end and I could tell it was Fiona.

Polly says hang on just a second.

I said "Okay, take your time. My phone's fully charged so I can wait as long as I have to."

**Fionas' POV**

I heard Polly set the phone down on the couch and saw her look at me and glare.

She went up to me shouted "WHO THE HELL IS IMOGEN!?"

I was haking with fear and I said "She's only a friend. I promise I'd never cheat on you Polly! I love you and I hope you'd know that!"

Polly scoffs and says "Yeah right! You don't love me." she then slapped me across the face hard and went back on the phone with Imogen.

**Imogens' POV**

I was so upset about what had happened with my dad and I needed somebody to turn to.

I could still hear Fiona crying on the other end.

I also heard Polly shout at her "SHUT UP!"

I snapped at Polly for yelling at Fiones. **(That's Imogens' nickname for Fiona)**

I shouted at Polly "HEY, FIONA'S A NICE GIRL AND SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE YELLED AT!"

Polly shouted back at me angrily "IS FIONA SEEING YOU BEHIND MY BACK!?"

I shouted "WHAT THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA!? SHE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS, BUT I'M STILL CONCERNED ABOUT HER!"

Polly said to me "Fuck you." I then heard the phone disconnect on the other line.

I knew that Polly had gone off on Fiones and hit her a couple times before. I really hope she had stopped, but I was wrong.

**So there's how things go for Imogen at home. Will she be able to find comfort in Fiona and will she be able to comfort Fiona who's having trouble herself?**


	3. The kiss and the truth

**In this chapter Fiona and Imogen try their best to comfort one another and things get a little complicated between the two after an unexpected kiss.**

**Fionas' POV**

I went to school the next day with bruises on my face from when my girlfriend slapped me the night before. I tried to find Immy **(That's Fionas' nickname for Imogen) **and talk to her since she had troubles at home as well. Polly and I go to seperate schools so Degrassi was my only safe haven.

I lookeda around and when I saw Imogen she was talking to another couple Becky Baker and Adam Torress. **(This story takes place before the events in honey so Adam is still alive)**

I walked to them and waited for them to finish their converstaion.

Adam saw my black eye and asked me in shock "WHOA! FIONA ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

I looked down at the ground and said "No I'm not, Adam."

Becky asked me "What happened?"

I cried as I explained what happened with Polly. "My girlfriend beat me up."

Adam says "OH MY GOSH!"

Becky says "THAT'S TERRIBLE! It's a sin to be absuive to others! Don't worry Fiona," she pointed up to the sky and said "Jesus is watching over you and will comfort you no matter what."

I knew about Beckys' Christain faith and I said "Well, I hope Jesus can give me some advice on how to get out of this relationship and fast."

Becky says "I have complete faith that Jesus can guide you to the right choice and all you need to do is ask for assistance."

I smiled at Becky and said "Thanks for your advice."

Adam smiled at his girlfriend and said "That's my Becky. Always helping others."

Becky says "Well, I wouldn't be a very good Christain if I didn't help those in need."

Imogen asked asked Becky and Adam "May I please speak with Fiones alone?"

Adam says "Of course."

I watched as Becky and Adam headed off together and I saw Becky turn back to me and she shouted "I'LL BE PRAYING FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

After they were gone I sighed and said to Imogen "I just don't know what to do, Immy."

Imogen said "I know how you're feeling. My life at home isn't much better."

I said "I'm sorry to hear about your dad. It must be tough watching him struggle."

I saw Imogen cry as she said to me "My dad didn't even know who I was yesterday."

I kind of had feelings for Imogen which she was unaware of at that point.

I put my arm around her and said sweetly "I'm sure if you help your dad, he will remember who you are."

Immy smiled at me and said "You're a great friend, Fiones. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I took her hand and said sweetly "Anything for my best friend."

Imogen said to me "Hey, how about we skip school, I really don't feel like being here today."

I haven't been the best student at school since I've got a hell of a lot of other crap going on my life, so what's one day of missing school? No harm no foul.

I said "Let's get out of here."

**Imogens' POV**

Fiones and I went to a drive in movie, we had no idea what was playing but we didn't really care. All we wanted to do was spend time together and try to forget about the troubles we're going through.

I asked Fiones "So, what are you going to do about Polly?"

She said to me "I have no idea, Immy, but I know I can't stay with her any longer."

I said to her "You need to break-up with Polly like tonight."

I saw the look of love in Fionas' eyes as she looked at me. Out of nowhere, Fiones kissed my lips. I was shocked and stunned that she did that.

I asked her as I blushed "What was that all about?"

She said to me "I love you, Imogen."

I was just shocked when I heard this. I tried to find something to say or ask, but I couldn't because I was so shocked.

Fiones said to me "It's getting late and Polly's probably wondering where I am, so I should be heading home." she then began to drive towards my house to drop me off.

**At Imogens'**

When we got to my house I was over the shock I was in form my kiss. The shock had turned into nervousness.

When we got on the porch I kissed Fiones goodbye and said "I love you, too. I hope things go okay for you. If Polly hurts you, you should contact the police."

Fiona said to me "Thanks for the adivce, Immy."

I headed into my house and watched as Fiona drove away as I sighed happily and lovingly.

**Fionas' POV**

As I drove home I practiced what to say to Polly.

I said "Polly I need to talk to you. You were so sweet to me at first, but now you're turning into somebody I don't even know. I think it's best if we go our seperate ways," I then said to myself "Yeah, that's not bad at all. I think that's what I'll say to her. Hopefully she won't get too mad." little did I know of what I was going to see when I walked through my front door.

**At Fionas' apartment**

I arrived home and opened the door to my apartment. When I got inside I was shocked at what I saw. POLLY WAS ON THE COUCH MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!

She saw me and stturted saying "It's not what it looks like."

I shouted at her furiously "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

Polly went up to me and lied "I swear it wasn't my fault! She was the one who was all over me!"

I said "You know what I was going to break up with you for the way you usually hit me, BUT NOW I HAVE ANOTHER REASON!" I pointed at the door and shouted "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Polly left with her head hanging down. She tried to come up to me and kiss me, but I shoved her away and then ran into my room crying.

The other girl who I didn't even know left the apartment as well and said to Polly as she left "How dispicable."

In my bedroom I cried so loud and hard. I knew there was only one person I could turn to in a time like this.

I pulled out my phone and called Imogen. I really needed to hear her voice and hear her comforting words.

When she picked up I heard her ask "Fiones, is everything okay?"

I shouted "NO EVERYTHING SUCKS!"

Immy asked me "What's wrong?"

I tried really hard to stop crying, but I just couldn't.

I said "Well, when I was driving home I knew I had to take your advice and break up with Polly. When I got home to talk to her," I was sobbing uncontllably as I said the next thing "I CAUGHT HER ON THE COUCH MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

Imogen asked shocked "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO YOU!?"

I didn't answer all I did was cry my eyes out.

Imogen knew where I lived because she'd come over a few times before.

She told me "I'll be over soon. Try not to do anything drastic."

I hung up the phone and fell to my bed crying my eyes out. I just couldn't believe Polly cheated on me with another girl.

**POOR FIONA! Can Imogen make her feel better?**


	4. Fiona moves on

**In this chapter Imogen tries her best to comfort Fiona. What will happen between them?**

**Imogens' POV**

I got to Fiona's apartment and went in since the door was already opened. I went over to her room and knocked on the door.

I asked "Fiones, do you really want my help or do you just want to be alone?" I was super worried about her and she's said she wanted me to help her, but if she was too upset I thought it'd be better if I just left her alone to think for herself.

I heard her from inside crying so loud and I could just barely understand her when she said "DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU SO BAD RIGHT NOW!"

I stepped inside the room and looked down to her hands and saw blood. Beside her bed I saw a broken picture frame and a torn up picture of her and Polly snuggling together.

I sat down on the bed next to her and put my arm around her as she layed her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair as she continued to cry.

She said angrily "I can't believe what that bitch did to me!"

I said "She was trouble way before this."

Fiones said "I knew she had anger issues, but I never knew she had commitment issues," she then said sadly "I wonder how long she'd been seeing that other girl behind my back."

I hugged Fiona and said "I'm sorry about this shit she's done to you."

After the hug Fiona stared into my eyes and I saw two feelings in her eyes. Devastation because of what happened with Polly and a deep sense of love for me. After looking at me lovingly for three minutes Fiona kissed my lips intensely and passionately. I didn't really understand it, was this her way of thanking me or was this her way for her to let me know how much she loves me/ I didn't care, either way I was enjoying the kiss. I moaned happily and began running my fingers through her soft, curly, lovely brunette hair. Soon she'd begun to move her hand down my back and towards my butt.

I pulled away from her and said "Fiones, even though it'd be so much for us to make love to each other, we should wait a while. We aren't officially even a couple yet, so we should wait until we are."

I thought she was going to be mad at me, but surprisingly she wasn't.

She blushed and says "Sorry, Imogen, you're just so hot and I'm starting to want you so bad."

I giggled and said "You're adorable."

Fiones looked into my eyes took my hands and asked "Will you be my girlfriend, please?"

I smiled at her and said "Yes I will."

She squealed excitedly and threw her arms around me hugging me extermely tight.

I said almost unable to breathe "Whoa, you got quite a grip there."

She pulled away from blushed again and said "Sorry, whenever I get excited my strength like quadropiles and I guess I can be a little too strong."

I smiled at her after catching my breath and said sweetly "It's not your fault."

She kissed me again and said "I just know you'll always treat me right."

I said to her "Of course I would, Fiones. I'd never want to hurt you on purpose."

She hugged me and laid her head on my chest as she sighed lovingly. I had helped her forget all about her shitty ex-girlfriend.

**So now Fimogen are a couple. See how their relationship grows overtime as the story continues.**


	5. The perfect first date

**In this chapter Fiona and Imogen go on their first date. Fiona gets what she wanted from Imogen earlier in the week. Chapter is going to contain sexual content.**

**Imogens' POV**

I picked up Fiones outside her apartment and we headed to the dot together. The dot is a very popular hangout among us kids at Degrassi. When we got there she held open the car door for me and took my hand as I stepped out. I was wearing high heels, so she was probably taking my hand to make sure I wouldn't fall.

After that she held the door open for me as I entered.

I smiled at her and said "You're being so sweet and very generous."

She said to me "Anything for you, Immy."

When we got inside we took each others hands and headed to our table. Fiona sat across for me just staring at me, but she wasn't staring at my face.

I tilted her head up and said "I'm up here, Fiones."

She blushed and said to me "Sorry. I'm trying to wait, but I don't know if I can."

I said "Well, maybe when we get back to your apartment after we eat, we can have our fun."

She smiled really big when she heard me say this. She blushed and said "I'd like that a lot."

I giggled and said "You're adroable."

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear "And you're one sexy girl."

After we ate we talked for a while before heading back to the apartment.

**Fionas' POV**

I pulled up to my apartment and stepped out of the car and opened the door for Imogen. I took her hand and helped her out of the car so she wouldn't trip because of her heels.

After I helped her out of the car she said to me "Okay, I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Let's go up to your room and have some fun."

I smiled at her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to my apartment. When we got to my loft I set her down on the floor and unlocked my house. I then closed the door behind us and lead her into my bedroom while making out with her. As we got into my bedroom still making out I started to undress Imogen and I layed her down on the bed gently.

I ran my hand down her flawless body and said "What a thing of beauty."

She blushed and said "Aw, how sweet."

I then began to take off my own clothes and I spread my legs out exposing my vagina and I said seductively "Feel me up as much as you want and even lick me if you feel the want to."

I saw a wide smile show up on Imogens' face as she reached her hand towards me and ran it down my body. I moaned excitedly and tingled at her touch. This was so amazing and I'd never felt like this before. I'd had sex with Polly several times when I was with her, but it was because she wanted it and she never gave me any say in it. Even if I was extremely tired she'd always want to make love to me. Hell, sometimes even if we were just sleeping or resting together, she'd try to reach her hand inside my shirt and get me to make love to her. With Imogen though, everything was totally different. She did things she wanted to do, but also put my best interest at heart and did anything she could to please me and make me happy.

She then pulled me down and my vagina was against her boobs.

She smiled at me and said "This is the best feeling I've had in my life."

I tried my best to reach my hand to her vagina so I could feel it. She knew I wanted to feel her wet pussy so she switched our position to where she was sitting on my tits.

She asked "Is this what you wanted?"

I couldn't find the words to speak to her. I was having too much fun enjoying the feel of her against me that I was at a loss for words. I just nodded my head and watched as she bounced up and down on my boobs.

She said "I love this so much. This is just too amazing for words."

I reached my hand up and felt her tits. They'd felt so amazing and they looked so perfect that I could just eat them up. I slapped both her tits gently and watched as they wiggled back and forth. I felt as if I was being hypnotized and was in a trance. Imogen reached down and ran her fingers through my hair as she kissed me passionately. I felt her tongue swirling around inside my mouth. This was so amazing and I never wanted it to end. After this she looked at me breathing heavily and I even saw a little sweat on her forehead.

I stroked her hair and asked sweetly "Are you tired, my sexy angel?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, babe, I am."

I said to her and said "Okay then, sweetie. We can just rest up and continue later if you feel up to it."

Imogen said "Hell yeah I'll be up for more later! Right now, though, I just want to rest."

I moved the covers and put Imogen underneath and went in beside her. I scooted closer to her and ran my fingers through her hair.

She smiled at me and said "That was a rush!"

I giggled and said "Hell yeah, it was!"

She said to me as she pulled me closer "I can't wait to do it again."

I said to her "Me, either, honey."

We kissed before we feel asleep in each other arms. While we were sleeping we reached our hands down and rubbed each others backsides giggling and moaning happily in our sleep. It was the perfect end to the perfect night.

**So there's Fimogens first date and their first time having sex together. I'm working on 3 other stories right now. Two of them are for regular show and another for gravity falls. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **


End file.
